Spetsnaz
:This article is on the sub-faction of the larger and more prominent Soviet Armed Forces and Ultranationalist factions. '' The 'Spetsnaz' is the elite special operations group of the Russian military. They are featured as antagonistic foes in the campaign and multiplayer of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Spetsnaz only appears in multiplayer as one of the four factions. They always oppose the SAS. They appear in the maps Bloc, Countdown, Crash, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, Wet Work and Winter Crash. The Spetsnaz models are based off of the Ultranationalist models. Faction USSR MW.png|Spetsnaz logo in Call of Duty 4. 91-thumb-10.jpg|Spetsnaz taking aim 193619-cod4_ultra_nationalist_2_super.jpg|Spetsnaz firing his AK-47 Call-of-Duty-4.jpg|A Spetsnaz being ambushed by SAS players [[Video:Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- Spetsnaz Spawn|thumb|left|250px|Spawn theme in Call of Duty 4.]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Spetsnaz only in multiplayer, using the singleplayer Russian Airborne Troops skins. This incarnation of the Spetsnaz is far different from the Spetsnaz in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear professional and standardized uniforms. They appear on the maps Bailout, Derail, Estate, Highrise, Overgrown, Salvage, Skidrow, Storm, Sub Base, Terminal, Vacant and Wasteland. Unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141 and US Rangers. Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme File:Faction USSR.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in "Executive Order", when fighting Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, Brooks, and Grigori Weaver off in a Soviet cosmodrome as the Americans try to abort a space launch. Next they appear in "Numbers" when attempting to capture Dr. Clarke to prevent him from revealing information on Nova-6 to the CIA. The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal opponents in Call of Duty: Black Ops, due to increased health and more accurate aiming than other enemies in the campaign. They also utilize combat techniques such as rolling out from harm's way. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction always opposite to the Black Ops. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in "Executive Order", "Numbers" or "WMD". They appear in Launch, Nuketown, WMD, Array, Grid, Summit, Kowloon, Discovery, Convoy, Stockpile, Stadium, Hangar 18, Silo and Drive-in multiplayer maps. Gallery Spetsnaz Logo.png|Black Ops Spetsnaz Logo. Rustroop1 7.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Rustroop2 7.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. Hiding Spetsnaz.jpg|A hiding Spetsnaz. Rustroop3 7.png|A white-dressed Soviet with an AK-47. Rustroop4 7.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz1.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. Spetsnaz4.JPG|A dead Spetsnaz wearing a hazmat suit in Rebirth. TheRussian-Man.jpg|The Spetsnaz Operative in Payback. Spetznaz sniper.png|A Spetsnaz sniper with Flak Jacket in multiplayer. soviet 2.JPG|A Spetsnaz soldier with an AK-47. soviet 3.JPG|Another Spetsnaz soldier guarding with a AK-47. Soviet hazmat 1.JPG 2.JPG|Spetnaz in hazmat suit Equipment and Arsenal Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Galil *FAMAS Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Kiparis *PM63 *Uzi *Skorpion *MAC11 Light Machine Guns *RPK *HK21 Shotguns *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Sidearms *Makarov *CZ75 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Spetsnaz have been confirmed to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops survival mode. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. Members *Spetsnaz Operative *Major Petrov *Vladimir Makarov (Discharged prior to the events of Modern Warfare 2) Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He is mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash back!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! - "Odnu sekundu!" / "Wait a second!" *Граната, берегись! -"Granata, beregisʹ!" / "Grenade, watch it!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "In the bullseye!" *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Keep it safe, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Do not let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne bugyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus'!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my scope!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Eat this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them to approach us! Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves they can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations/Operatives. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Sgt. Kamarov. *Despite the fact that the multiplayer faction is called Spetsnaz, the character models used for the faction is actually of the Ultranationalists. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *They do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. *They are against every of their enemy team in multiplayer. *The announcer is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The announcer is praised hysterically by many players due to his dramatic over reactions towards enemy killstreaks, especially the EMP and AC130. Ironically, he is relatively calm when a friendly Tactical Nuke is called in. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The Arctic Flak Jacket model for the Spetsnaz faction has the same face model as the Spetsnaz Operative. *The Arctic Ghost Perk in multiplayer uses the same face model as Dimitri Petrenko. *Sonny Puzikas, who provided information for Treyarch about the Spetsnaz, also did the movement recording. Some of the Spetsnaz also have similar, if not the same, facial features as him. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions